User talk:Maddieworld
Hi, Maddieworld! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Maddieworld page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 19:51, July 29, 2009 Hi! Welcome to the wiki? Where did you find out about it? --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 17:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Maddie - Sam Rudi PS: your good at drawing RE: Videos Uploading videos is a simple and straightforward process. When edting an article, you should see the buttons right above the typing box. You should see a "B'" "''I", "AB", a globe, "A", a picture, a megaphone, a sqaure root sign with an n, "⊘", cursive riting, " '-' ", a picture with a green dot, and lastly, a button with a film strip and a green dot. This button, the one at the farthest right, is the Add Video button. When you click it, you'll see a blank space to enter text. Copy and paste the ENTIRE URL (what you see in the Address Bar) into the box. Then, hit "go". From there, it's straightforward. To learn more, see . --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Un-CP Maddieworld; I recived your message on the Un-CP talk page. Actually, I despise that site and have only "contributed" to it to clean an article enough to import it. I attempt to avoid the site as much as physically possible and I hope you do so as well. The site is loaded with taboo and sexual themes, swearing and homosexuality. I strongly request you stay away, for your safety. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:18, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Secret Page Want Help? Do something like User:Maddiework/Secret Page & you could make a template. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Friends? hi Maddie I was thinking about making a friends list on my user page.can i add you as a friend?Mech Rider out!!!!--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 18:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) (by the way if you don't recognise me,I put the wandoleir pic on my page) leave a message on my talk page Beta Shops Avertisement Hi, I'm not going to far, but I can help you with PNG! Upload a picture in JPG, and I'll upload it in PNG! It's only 5 BetaTokens! When beta testing starts, just ask which photos you want uploaded in PNG! The shop is here! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 00:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) happy birthday on one of these days Hey maddie you wrote your birthday was either on August 23, 24, 25, or 26 so happy birthday -Sam Rudi Happy bday from Mech Rider HAPPY BDAY MADDIE.how old are you now? I hope you get lots of presents,cake and all that good stuff.seeya later.Mech Rider OUT!!!! Hey Maddie. K so usually I ask people permission if they want to be in stuff but I just made this show called Club Penguin's Got Talent and want to be one of the judges in it. If you don't I can get someone else but I just wanted to ask. write back -Sam Rudi prayer Hi maddie, Mech Rider Here. just last week one of the kids on my football team died of a heart problem.could you pray for his family please.but if u r not a christian.... uhhhh awkwaaarrrd Story Hello.Mech Rider here.I was wondering if you could involve me in some articles or stories.My character may NOT be killed.He may be injured but NOT KILLED.Check my character page for some info.Mech Rider OUT!!!--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 03:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello Greetings, Maddieworld. As you may have known, I am Emperor Swiss Ninja. I noticed that you are quite a lonely character. I ask my permission to, well lets put that in another way, Will you be my partner and become the empress of my empire so that we will rule together? together, we will rule our kingdom together, and if you have lands of your own, we could reunite those lands. Please Respond. --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 03:13, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hoorah! thank you for being my empress. However, I cannot have you marry Jack. If that is to happen, he would be able to seize our empire. Your position of power is right along mine (We have the same amount of power.) Anyways, as the most important ruler of the kingdom, you must have your fair shares of contributing. Don't worry, it isn't too bad! Here they are: *Help fix our territories. *convince Explorer to make Pengvaria a state *move to the Keukenhof Castle. *perhaps other things; adventures etc. be creative! I will help you! --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 04:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Bellina I made the article on you and Swiss's (representative) daughter. I made her this evil villain who acts cute and cuddly in from of everyone, so everyone thinks she's a good little girl, but she really wants to murder you guys and take over the world. She's also a Mary-Sue. Citcxirtcem 21:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about your winter games idea I already planned Tails6000 and Darktan at the Olympic Winter Games dont worry you'll be a cameo referee. So its not all bad,besides I added the triva on your character's page, just to make it up to you. Tails6000 21:33, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Could you help me with this article? Your character user parody, MaddieQuarreled Read this article before making edits. Thank you! Citcxirtcem 02:08, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Wanna do this? I already told this to Pufflezzz, but I'm thinking of making a troublesome-trio type group with My character, Maddieworld X and Willie. Basically instead of pranksters, they commit crimes and stuff. It'll be organized in a similar fashion, like the "other members" section containing Bellina and Mectrixctic's Army, and other things. Thanks. Citcxirtcem 07:17, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Kool. I'm still waiting for Pufflezzz to respond. For a name, I'm thinking of "trecherous trio" or something. I also need to shop up photos of the 3 in special positions (cross armed, smiling, etc) Citcxirtcem 19:06, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I was going to have a cHRISTMAS pARTY too.. Lol get on yukon we doign the party NOW Family Picture Maddie! I haven't talked to you in a while. I just want to tell you that thank you for the Family Portrait, it looks nice. However, not to dissapoint you, i do see some errors in it. First, Swiss doesn't have a ninja suit. he only has the mask and belt. (plus, now i made him dark blue a look to distinguish that.) Next, and Finnaly, you forgot Griante, the Heir to the Throne. - But now i am thinking that he should not be. I was thinking that he should die somehow and make Jessica the Heir. but in order to keep the family name, she will marry Gastons son. (Which is legal because she is an orphan. Dont worry, he will be good.) --Swiss Ninja ße güd 04:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Maddieworld. The requestor of a spotlight needs to be an admin (or link to an explicit conversation with an admin who wants to have the spotlight). It looks like there are some users working hard on this wiki to improve it, but I would not be able to spotlight this wiki anyhow, as it does not seem to be stable and friendly right now. The user rights log and block logs show a lot of promoting and demoting of admins, and a lot of blocking and unblocking of users, often multiple times in a day. -- Wendy (talk) 01:29, December 3, 2009 (UTC) hi! Maddie, did you get the message i sent you just recently? It is titled "Family Picture". --Swiss Ninja ße güd 02:52, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Character's V-Day Special Hi, your character, Maddieworld is one of the starring characters in Fanon Character's Valentine's Day Special! Please read the talk page to get the story. Like every other starring character, she'll fall madly in love with penguins, puffles, and even objects for comic effect. Her daughter, Bellina is immune due to the fact that she is so evil. We should share RP for her. She'll help Matthew make "hate gas" along with Xary to save the world, as she and the other villains hate love more than they love chaos. I also plan Maddieworld X to be in there, making the treacherous trio finially be in a story. Please tell this to SN in case he wants to join, and also, can I re-draw your picture of Bellina and maybe other members of your family so they look more "penguin-y"? Citcxirtcem 22:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I have an IDEA Heyyyyy... so my idea is, meet me on cp in server Snow Plow, room town. Dress like Maddieworld. I'll put a camera on and "flash" it at you. Then I'll edit it to make it look like there were like a whole bunch of reporters! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 01:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) PS. Mah Username is Willie Watt. did you make super sapie bro brawl? it seems really cool. --Corai was here 21:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) who did cause i wanna ask fi a charecter can eb added. --Corai was here 21:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) FCVDS Okay, here' what's going to happen. In the start of Chapter 2, Jessica, Griante, and Bellina are getting ready to give their parents V-day cards. Griante and Jessica's are normal, and messy cuz they're just kids, but Bellina's looks very extravagant. However her card has a bomb in it which would be able to destroy the castle. She also has poisonous flowers and chocolates for them. She gets a visit from her brother, Ninja Wraith, who questions her plans. He opens the card in front, whch shows that it is a dud, and takes the flowers and chocolates for himself. She gives the card to her parents to brown-nose them and gets a call to report to the Darktonian realm. She meets Mectrixctic, her army, Willie, Maddieworld X, and Xary. Darktan has ordered the Treacherous Trio to wreck havoc, and Bellina, Xary, Luka, and Foamy to target Xorai's base and destroy it. Bellina works on a love potion for Xary so he'd fall in love with Willie, so Foamy finishes the weapons so that she won't be yelled at Darktan. The love potion is almost complete before they invade Xorai's base, and it only needs Willie's DNA. However, when they go to Xorai's base, they find out that he's not in a good mood, and viciously attacks them. The weapons Foamy finished were not good, and Bellina is humiliated. However she managed to snag away the hate potion in Xorai's "hate ray". This came at the price of dropping the love potion. When Xorai kicks them out, he puts the love potion in the hate ray and continues his work. Bellina yells at Xary, Luka, and Foamy to make herself feel better. When she returns to the Darktonian Realm, she finds out that she has the hate potion instead of the love potion. She destroys the vial in fury, and is yelled at by Darktan. Tell me what you think! Ps. Visit The blog! Citcxirtcem 06:24, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Bellina Image http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/e/e2/Bellina.PNG Enjoy! Messsage Im gonna put as message on belinna's talk, can you talk as her on it please? --Corai was here 22:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) MySims agents parody Hi this is Mech Rider.Have you played my sims agents?If so I think we should make a parody(if we do my character should be included)Leave a message on my talk page.Mech Rider out!!!!! --EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 17:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Merry almost christmas Hi this is Mech Rider.I just wanted to say,MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!! Dear Maddieworld X PREPARE FOR A MESSAGE FROM XARA! -Xorai --Corai was here : [:-). 01:37, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Maddie goes China! Since, Maddieworld is an actor in the Awesome Drama Theater, do you want her to play a role in Eborpas goes China!. It takes place 5-7 years ago. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 21:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) re:Sure But five trillion coins is waaaaay too much. Maybe five million? Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 01:51, January 1, 2010 (UTC) 500,000,000 You put five hundred billion, lol. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 01:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Flywish and Maddie Ok I like that Flywish is Maddieworld's potential husband but just remember this. If Swiss Ninja dies, Flywish will avenge him because of how he is part of Flywish's Army and all. Also do you think there should be a part where Maddieworld X tries to break WishFlyX out of jail? Since Maddie X loves WishFlyX. --Yours Cooly Flywish Talk to the creator of many articles here Bellina Unless Jessica is evil, Bellina won't tell her her evilness. Also, she does desire to kill Jessica since she is next in throne after Griante. She probably won't use death first, but will try to get Jessica off the throne if she is in it. Bellina doesn't really care about anyone but herself. She has more feelings towards the members of DTA since they are like her and can help her. Jessica isn't very villionous so Bellina could care less for her. Since she is her sister, Bellina probably would be more cautios harming her, but to her, Jessica is an enemy and should be destroyed if she gets in her way. I'm thinking that Jessica won't die since you won't like it, but how about Bellina puts her in a coma, causes her to break down, or frames her for a crime and she has to leave like Fisch? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Jessica Okay, if she's evil, she shouldn't be able to keep it as big of a secret as Bellina, so Swiss and Maddie find out and decide that Bellina would be next in line after Griante. That way Bellina wouldn't have to "take care" of Jessica to become queen. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 06:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Adoption I adopted The Great Portal Adventure. Is that okay with you? The PWNSOME LuXerra Only half a year to go till B+W! I stick needles in my Sidney Crosby bobblehead. 21:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Meteor Antartica Well that could make a good story on w:c:clubpenguinfanfic. If you want to make a disaster story of an asteriod hitting the south pole and destroying everyone except a few characters, we could make it work. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Maddieworld Updated I know that you have left your Maddieworld article, but it has been very outdated. By now, Maddieworld is an Empress of an Empire. I would like to ask you if you can make an updated image of Maddieworld by adding a crown and other Authoritative items. Thanks. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'''User:Swiss Ninja]] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 23:28, September 27, 2010 (UTC) re:New Story Sounds cool, I'll check it out when I can. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Check this out I have an idea for the killer's motives User blog:Mectrixctic/re-Conquest of Freezeland Basically Freezeland is not a part of Snowzerland. I'm thinking that Maddieworld could have signed a peace treaty with Trisk that stopped the war and made Freezeland a country again. However someone from Snowzerland is not happy about this and assinates Maddieworld and anybody who is close to finding out who he (or she) is. (Can you temporarily re-claim OOC rights for Maddie so nobody gets in the way?) Or the treaty could just be a red herring and the killer has other motives. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC) T.D. Can he be in Icarius O'vian's freak show? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! I agree that faith is essential to success in life . . . but I do not accept your definition of faith, i.e. belief in life after death..- Rosalin Franklin. 19:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, maybe he could have been in Icarius' show, and then quit, but they are still friends. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! I agree that faith is essential to success in life . . . but I do not accept your definition of faith, i.e. belief in life after death..- Rosalin Franklin. 01:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC)